


Black Butler [Lemon X Reader]

by Jxssimarie



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18341021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxssimarie/pseuds/Jxssimarie
Summary: : Both erotic and romantic Black Butler x Reader shorts - a little something for all fans





	1. Chapter 1

You tossed and turned unable to sleep. It had been your first night at the Phantomhive manor after first arriving this morning on business. The charming butler named Sebastian had offered you a room after hearing news of a giant storm approachig which would make travel b8th unsafe and impossible.

However, not only was just the storm keeping you awake. That butler, something about him was simply breathtaking. You despised the fact of falling for a demon. They were such terrible creatures incapable of anything but causing madness on the lives of the innocent.

You sat up in bed finally giving up. You threw a robe over you and quietly pryed open your bedroom door and stepped out beig careful so the floor boards would not creak.

Everyone else seemed to be asleep which seemed impossible with the loudness of the storm. You finally passed by an open door and decided to peak in hoping maybe one of the servants had been up to keep you company until the end of the storm.

You noticed the room was empty, when you turned around you bumped into a figure without even noticing. You fell to the ground with a thud. Quite embarassed you looked up to find it had been the butler. 

Sebastian held a hand out to help you up which you accepted. Once on your feet you looked down. 

He smiled and spoke, "What were you doing out of bed this late?"

"Am I not allowed to leave my room or something?"

"I didnt mean that at all..."

"I couldnt sleep... I got up to see if I could find someome awake to keep me company."

"I would be honored to keep you company."

"I would rather die then spend time with you, I will be heading back to my room now"

Sebastian looked away quite confused as you passed by him. Once down the hall you realized how large the manor had really been and you now worried if you would be able to find your room.

You finally noticed the familiar open door belonging to your room. As you stepped in you noticed a familiar figure sitting in the chair beside your bed.

it had been him again.

Quite sarcastically you muttered out, "How rude entering  a ladies eoom with no permission. "

He only smirked.

"So now youre not going to speak?"

"Humans are so cute..."

"And demons are so secretive... I despise you, leave at once."

Before you could speak once more Sebastian placed both hands by your waist, his ice cold breath blowing against your neck.

"Humans are so delectable. .. So vulnerable... So, sexy..."

You blushed a dark red, "Dont touch me!"

Of course he didnt listen. He removed your robe , your bare body now revealed. He removed his thin white gloves cupping your breasts with his hands. His touch sent shivers up your spine.

"I dont want this!"

He seductively licked two of his fingers gently slipping them down your body beginning to rub your clit. He chuckled and finally responded, "Oh? Well your body is telling me otherwise..."

As much as you tried you couldnt hold in your moans any longer. As he slipped two fingers deeo inside of you you bit down hard on your bottom lip finally giving into the pleasure. 

"I hate you..." You whisperee out between moans.

"Oh, but youre so cute..."

He fingered you faster, you could feel your own juices begin to leak out. He slowly unzipped his pants revealing the large bulge that had been begging to be released from his pants. He placed his dick against your opening gently rubbing against it.

"[Insert your name] I want you to beg for it..."

Unable to control your lust anymore you clutched onto his chest nearly screaming out, "Yes, Sebastian! Yes!"

As promised he stuck his large cock deep inside of your tight pussy. You screamed out in pain which soon became screams of pleasure. You hated the fact of seeming so vulnerable to a man but something about him was different. He was just so sexy.

You could feel yourself already struggling not to explode. You looked up into Sebastians blood red eyes and whimpered, "I-I'm going to c-cum!" 

He smirked with pleasure beginning to thrust faster and harder into you. You clutched onto his chest harder this time as you released all over his cock. Moments later he exploded inside of you sending shivers of pleasure throughout your body. 

You collapsed back onto the bed a light blush still on your face.

"So do you still hate me?"

You nodded and buried your face into his chest finally able to fall asleep.


	2. Female Reader X Grell

"Get cha' whore self back here lass' ! Runnin ' only gon' make ya situation worse !" 

You could barely breathe as you sprinted faster down empty ally's of London. The area of London you had been forced to live in was terrible . It was a wasteland and you made the mistake of leaving your house later than you ever should have . The drunk filth had roamed around these hours and now one had noticed you . Every girl in London knew that was a terrible thing which never had a good outcome .

You felt your legs grow weaker and weaker with each step. Eventually your thin body had gave out sending you tumbling towards the ground . You clenched your teeth knowing there was no hope . You would die . You were too weak to fight back. It was all a matter of seconds now.

You turned over looking up at the drunken overweight man with cold hard eyes. He pulled a gun from his pocket aiming it straight towards your forehead . He leaned in close and whispered . You could taste his breath of liquor and tobacco which sickened you . 

"Now you better stay still if ya know what's best for ya. And don' think bout' yellin' . Ain't nobody gon' hear ya"

You tightly covered your eyes wishing you could die that very moment without ever feeling any pain . Suddenly you heard a sharp cry and a sickening tearing noise .

As you looked up the mans head had nearly detached itself from his body . You gasped in terror and crawled back as the mans body collapsed with a loud thud.

You looked far into the darkness and soon noticed another figure . 

A familiar red-haired reaper had soon made his appearance with a wide grin . You stood in awe thankful that the man had chosen to spare your life. 

"Th--" You tried to choke out but was interrupted instead . 

The man had finally spoke , "No need to thank me, it just wasn't your time . Your time will come one way or another . But it's not at this moment. You can rest easy for a bit ..." 

"Oh..." The strange mans words confused you quite a bit . Still grateful for his heroic actions you chose not to bother to figure out what he meant . 

He simply began to chuckle . 

"Well, yes ... Thank you again, I should be heading home. " 

"Yes , if you make it . I will be seeing you soon ..." 

You quickly turned and began to walk away . The mans words stuck in your mind for the rest of the way home. You paused for a long second wondering if heading home was the right decision . You were indeed shaken up. You shook the thought away after a good ten minutes and began to walk on . Once your small apartment was in view you fell to your knees in complete shock . For a quick moment you sat, your eyes wide open unable to catch your breath . Your view consisted of violent thrashing flames of pure hell engulfing your home . 

"N-No..."

"Yes..." A darkly familiar voice echoed from the shadows in the distance .

"The man in red? Why have you followed me . Did you do this ? Is this your means of a joke?"

"Not at all my dear . I told you your time was almost up . This is how you'll leave the world . You were supposed to die in there ... But you chose to pause back there . So I'm here to do my job . Your time is up ." 

"N-No... Not me ..."

He broke out into laughter unable to catch his breath for a few moments . 

"Do you know how many times I hear that exact thing each day. Just let me do this and get it over with ..." 

"P-Please... No... Not me! This isn't right! I will do anything! Just please, oh please not me! Not now..."

He smirked and chuckled out, "Oh, You'll do anything, huh? Well I do enjoy playing with my food before I eat it, dear..."

You gulped and took a step back. At that very moment the red-haired foe took one giant step forward toward your trembling, terrified body. You took a deep breath in and reassured yourself that all would be fine as long as you could strike a deal with this mad reaper.

"Yes, anything."

"Strip for me."

You stood both wide eyed and confused, "H-Here?"

"Are you deaf? You heard me, unless of course you would like for me to take your soul right here and now."

"No, no, I heard you..."

"Then go ahead, I'm not a very patient man."

"Alright, alright..."

You apprehensively unbuttoned your blouse, disgusted by the lustful glare in the mans eyes. The very sight of it made you want to gag. He noticed your pause and screamed out, 

"Any fucking minute now,"

You tossed your mud stained blouse to the ground and continued by removing your filthy skirt. This pleased the reaper quite a bit. 

"Now we're getting somewhere, sweetheart..."

You stared at the ground unable to bring yourself to look the man in the eye when you were this revealed.  Before you knew it the man had his arms tightly around your hips and his lips against your neck.

"Humans are such, interesting creatures, so soft, so trusting, so loving, and oh so easy to seduce."

He continued whisper against your neck which sent lustful shivers down your spine. You absolutely hated to admit that his forceful actions were indeed turning you on. The man moved lower, now teasing your breasts with his soft, ice cold lips. 

"T-Take me... All of me..."

The man chuckled, "And oh, did I mention how easy they are as well?"

He slammed your weak body against the hard brick walls found in the dark alley way. You gasped out as he slipped his hands into your already drenched panties. As you wished, he slipped to fingers deep inside of you causing you to moan out in pleasure. 

"I-I'm about to cum!~"

"Already? Foolish human, you're not allowed to, not this easily."

He slipped his hand out from your panties leaving you shaking and begging for more.

He turned you around, slamming your body against the wall once more. He slipped your panties off to your ankles and slammed his thick, throbbing cock deep inside of you.

"R-Reaper!~"

He thrusted even harder causing you to finally release and experience the climax you very much so wanted. He pulled himself out of you, throwing you to the ground. 

"U-Ugh, you disgust me."

"And you disgust me.."

((Omf sorry for long wait, writer's block wasn't very nice to me, hope this makes up for the long wait ~))


	3. Female Reader X Pluto

.It had only been your first week at the Phantomhive manor. You couldn't believe how, well-- different this work experience truly was. With clumsy fellow workers, a terrifying boss and demon butler, and a strangely sexy demon dog, you were in for quite the adventure. The quite intimidating Sebastian had earlier asked you to to work on the garden a bit as your morning assignment. Of course, you did as he asked in fear of being fired, or worse. It seemed to be a typical day in London; cloudy, a light mist in the air, and a slight chill to the weather. You bent down, tending to a fallen rose plant, rudely interrupted by Pluto's half naked body rubbing against your back.

"Pluto! You're not allowed in the garden, shoo!"

He cocked his head to the side, a bit confused. You simply let out a long sigh and rolled your eyes. 

"Of course a stupid demon dog isn't going to answer me..."

A little upset by your statement, before you knew it the creature had tackled you, pinning your small body to the ground. 

"Pluto! Bad boy! Off! Help!"

You screamed and cried out, which Pluto had paid no attention at all to. You did however have to admit, he was sexy, very sexy, in a very odd way. His naked body pressed against your weak, helpless body, hadn't been all bad. He gently licked your cheek, both happily and forcefully continuing to hold you down. 

Slowly but surely, he pressed his cold lips against yours. You could feel his sharp fangs against your tongue. You moaned out with pleasure,

"Pluto... W-We can't do this... N-Not here... It's not right!"

He deepened the kiss to shut you up, roughly fondling your breasts with his soft hands. You clung your small hands to his back, digging your nails into his porcelain skin causing him to softly bite at your neck. Just when you couldn't take his teasing manner any longer, he slipped his cool hands up your skirt causing pleasurable chills to run up your spine. 

You moaned out, interrupted by a figure coming near. You pushed Pluto off from you, extremely embarrassed, turning a bright crimson as Sebastian cleared his throat, 

"Uhm, [Your Name] Yes, what exactly are you doing?"

Pluto ran off leaving you there, forced to explain yourself.

"Just playing with the dog..."

 

..........................................................................................


	4. Claude X Reader

It all started off with a note

It was one simple note that started quite the love story. It was a chilly fall afternoon that you were interrupted from dinner with a loud knock at the front door. Not expecting anyone, you found it a little peculiar for someone to be looking for you at this hour. You opened the small wooden door only to find a box on the ground below you, and absolutely nobody in site.

The box was quite fancy for something just left around outside. A velvety black box with a golden ribbon places on top. It was almost too pretty to open. However, curiosity took a hold of you and within seconds the lid had been removed. 

Inside of the fairly large box, to your surprise, the box had only contained a small sticky note, written on with a soft, black ink in one of the fanciest fonts you had ever seen. 

Dear [Insert Your Name],

My eyes have been set on you since the very moment we met eyes. Your bright eyes filled with hope and little worry, your soft plump lips filled with lust, your sweet porcelain skin... I crave your sweet companionship and wish for you to meet me tomorrow morning as the sun rises. Quite the day will be planned out for us by the river across from the coffee shop. I hope to see you there.

                                                                                                    -Anonymous 

 

You stood in absolute shock, mesmerized by the kind words imprinted on the small paper. Such beautiful meaning on such a small area of parchment. You picked up the box, holding the note tight against your chest, returning back into the warmth of your home. You placed both items on a small nightstand, moving your view to the large mirror over your dresser. 

 

Excited for the morning, you finally sat back onto your bed, pulling the soft covers over your head. Your eyes soon grew heavy as you fell into a blissful sleep. 

 

.........................................................................................................................

Hours later you popped out of bed, way too thrilled to sleep any longer. After applying a fresh coat of makeup followed by a quick up-do, you slipped into a lovely pastel blue which had perfectly flattered your figure. 

 

You glanced out a small window witnessing the beautiful few moments before the sun would rise. 

 

The sun would rise 

You nearly screamed, rushing out the door with no interest in being late for your mystery man date. You sprinted across town soon reaching the desired location. Finally by the lake edge, you stood waiting, both fear and suspense filling your head.

You took in a deep breath, looking all around you. Suddenly you were greeted by a tall slim male. You took in his appearance, shocked at how handsome he had been. Jet black hair and golden eyes, pale skin and a wonderful jawline. Noticing your admiration, he spoke up.

"Hello, [Insert Your Name] my name is Claude. Claude Faustus."

 

"H-Hello, Claude." You whimpered out with bride red cheeks.

"Shall we grab a bite to eat?"

 

"Sure."

The day went by as a blur. A wonderful blur. Talks full of light humor, innocent flirting, and many stories of the past. You soon got over the fact of your embarrassing blushing and giggling noticing it only made him smile and brighten up even more.

Noticing how late it had gotten, already sunset, you stood and bowed.

"I've had a great time, but I must be leaving."

 

"Oh but please, just one more cup of tea?"

 

"Sure," You said with a smile. 

Glancing away for a short second to take in the scenery, you quickly looked back to find that your tea had already been placed in front of you. Taking a few sips with a smile, you both continued small talk of all topics including food, entertainment, and friends. 

You soon found yourself becoming drowsy. You stood, nearly falling over.

"I must get home... "

"I'm sorry miss but that wasn't in my agenda for the day."

You stood in shock, only held up by leaning against the table. You soon felt your eyes growing heavy, almost like bricks. You then fell into a deep blissful sleep. Your mind full of confusion and regret.

You woke with a pounding headache. You found yourself in a queen sized bed dressed in black satin sheets, blankets, and pillows . So many questions began to flood your already stressed head ; Where was I? How long was I out for? Am I safe?

Before you could finish trying to problem solve the situation, you heard a soft knock at the door . You sat in silence , pulling the blanket to your nose only revealing your eyes with fear. 

Not surprised by this at all, the same figure who invited you on the mysterious date entered the room , a glass of water in hand. 

Still holding the blanket close - finding comfort from it - you screamed out with anger , "What do you want from me!?"

He placed the glass on the nightstand beside you and chuckled softly before speaking , "I thought you'd be thirsty..."

Had he really just ignored your question? But the man was right , you were thirsty . You hesitantly grabbed the glass with a shaky hand , "How do I know you didn't drug this drink as well?"

"Well I guess you'll find out. "

You took a large sip, placing the glass back down. You decided to ask one more time. "Why am I here? What do you want with me"

"I want you..."

"Excuse me?"

He removed a white glove, caressing my face with a cold pale hand. "You will be my bride, I've been watching you for so long... And now that I've finally approached you, I will do all I can to have you as my own forever ..."

Although he sounded like a complete psychopath, something about the way he spoke towards you was romantic . At the same time, you barely knew him and he had just DRUGGED and KIDNAPPED you. 

He leaned his own face closer to yours , whispering out to you , " I will never hurt you, please trust me "

Stupidly, deep down you wanted to trust him even under these circumstances .

The man leaned in closer , pressing his icy lips hard against your own. Your body froze - your mind telling you this was wrong, your body wanting more. 

In one swift movement Claude pinned your body back against the bed. Pausing from the kiss , he whispered raspily in your ear, "You're so beautiful..."

His words only made your body relax more , your mind finally understanding this was really happening .

His lips moved to your neck leaving multiple love bites against the skin , watching as you squirmed around happily below him. He then moved back to your lips , deepening the kiss more and more as each moment passed. Moving one hand teasingly down your body he grabbed on gently to one breast underneath your blouse , lightly pinching and twisting .   
Soft moaning escaped your mouth as you tried your very best to control your lust . The whole thought of being in bed with a total stranger freaked you out . But oh was he doing a wonderful job at turning you on.

Still playing with your breasts , he broke from the kiss , "Do you want me to stop?" A devilish smirk stained his face. 

This was your change to get out of this . You decided you were already too deep into this , what was a little more going to hurt?

You pressed your lips against his, gently slipping your tongue into his mouth, swirling it around in unison with his.

Your face turned a bright red as you felt his hand slip up your skirt , him now running your womanhood over your panties. The whole area grew hot as your body reacted by squirming around more . 

His hand moved over your clit, beginning to rub faster , "Y-You're so wet... Your panties are soaked..."

Overcome with lust he sat up , fully removing your skirt. You tried hiding your bright red face as he tore your panties off with his teeth. He removed his own pants, revealing his rock hard member to you . 

You bit down hard on your bottom lip as he rubbed his cock gently against your already throbbing clit. You moaned out with pleasure as he continued to tease . 

Just when you began to grow frustrated , he slowly slipped his cock inside of you, his thrusting growing in speed the more you moaned out . Both already so worked up , he thrusted in harder as he continued kissing against your neck.

You could feel your body grow hotter and his moans deeper. Both getting close he thrusted even harder , moments later both of you moaned out loudly reaching climax. 

Sweating and panting Claude collapsed down beside you, nuzzling his head against your shoulder . "[Your Name] , That was just how I always pictured it and more..."


	5. Sebastian X Reader Fluff

You come home after a long night working in your office in London. It was a stressful day full of having to deal with rather unpleasant people. You wanted nothing more than to lay back in bed and pass out as soon as possible. As you walked through the front doors to your home, your significant other seemed to have a different idea. 

You walk in to find rose petals scattered about , leading up the staircase . Weak and tired you were a bit annoyed that he Sebastian seemed to be playing games knowing how long of a day you had . Knowing you had to make your way upstairs anyways , you chose to do so, surprised at just how many petals were scattered . Making a right at the top , you noticed the rose petals were heading toward the bathroom rather than the bedroom . 

Taking a quick peek inside , to your surprise the bath had been drawn . The steam from the bathroom flooded into the hallway with scents of rose and lavender.  Opening the door even more you are greeted by a sleepy Sebastian sitting on the ledge of the tub .  
"Oh good you're home .."

"Is this all for me?"

"Well of course , how could my princess expect any less ."

A warm smile stained your face as you nearly threw off your clothes , sore and exhausted . Once stripped down you sat yourself down into the warm water an instant feeling of calm flooded your mind and body . This was exactly what you needed after such a day . 

"Join me , love .."

"Oh no this is all for you , now I think it's time I get myself to bed." 

With a yawn and a smile Sebastian leaned over and kissed you goodnight . Making his way out the door , he turned and whispered , "I love you sweetheart , make sure to get some rest soon.."


	6. Bard X Reader

It was your first day working as a kitchen staff member at the Phantomhive estate. You were nervous of course , as anyone else would be. However , you were confident with your skills in the kitchen, you only hoped you would get along with the head chef of the manor, Baldroy. He would be the one training you and spending time with you each and every day. It was critical the two of you would get along .

You approached the front doors to the manor, and before even knocking the door swung open to reveal a handsome blonde man with a cigarette in his mouth. 

"Guess I'll be training ya , huh?"

"I guess so ..."

"Alright ya can call me Bard , get in, lots to do little time"

You rushed in , feeling a little uncomfortable, the atmosphere seemed tense and this was all so new. Once in the kitchen you stood very still by the ovens , waiting for your cue to start.

"You ever prep gourmet before?"

"I have experience doing so ..."

"Good because that's all the rotten master will eat."

You were a little taken back by the statement , not sure what to expect next. The man pulled out a tomato along with a knife. He approached you from behind , his arms suddenly around your waist . In one hand he held the tomato,   
the other the knife. 

"Let me refresh you on your cutting skills,"

You blushed as you felt his print against your ass , it was too difficult to concentrate on what he was doing in a situation like this. He continued to dice away,  eventually placing the knife down on the counter. He leaned in closer , whispering into your ear, 

"Now it's your turn, show me what ya got."

Not moving from his close position he observed closely , waiting for you to make a move . Nervous as ever you did not seem too reliant on your skills . Hesitant, you carefully picked up the knife and began chopping the tomato into small cubes . 

"Good, good girl , good to see ya know ya skills ... But what else are you experienced in?"

With a quick sudden movement Bard spun you around to face him , still keeping his body close to your own. In the process you dropped the knife. 

"Don't worry about that sweetheart , that don't matter ..."

He leaned in, pressing his warm lips hard against your own, one hand on your cheek and the other stroking your hair. 

"I-I don't think it's quite appropriate to be kissing my boss..."

"I don't write ya checks sweetheart , the brat does , consider me your special friend helping ya get by ..."

Arms wrapped around your waist, he pressed his lips into yours once more. He picked you up gently , sitting you down on the counter.  He moved his lips down to your neck , small pecks moving lower and lower . One hand moving down your body , moving it's way between your legs and under your skirt .

"You're so wet ..."

Your blush grew darker as he slipped off your panties , standing there with a smirk on his face . You could see his imprint , showing off just how hard he was , for you . 

"I want you ..."

"What was that sweetheart?"

"I want you."

He raised his brow , a smile on his face , pleased with your demand. Quickly Bard unzips his pants , revealing his his hard , throbbing cock. Gently he pushes himself inside of you, causing soft moans to escape your lips . 

"Shh..."

He places one hand over your mouth as his thrusts grow faster and harder .  You slam your body back against the counter , overwhelmed by the feeling of him inside of you . Your moans escape the hard grasp of his hand , soon you hear footsteps approaching . 

Fearful you sit up and readjust yourself , as Bard does the same . A man much younger with dark blue hair and an eyepatch enters . 

"Is this the new cook, is she doing any good?"

"Oh master , we've accomplished so much today ... she's a keeper..."

Your face bright red , you turn to Bard noticing your panties clenched in his hand behind his back . 

"That will do , I will be heading out now ..."


	7. Meyrin X Reader

It was a cold fall night when you first made your journey to the Phantomhive estate. You were a struggling student from London in desperate need of a job. When you discovered they were hiring a maid at the estate you contacted them instantly . With experience in the business and a clean background you were hired immediately . You were told to arrive at the estate this evening for a short briefing from another female maid that has worked their for a while, and afterwards you will be shown to your room . 

Now standing at the front door , you knock lightly , shocked as the door instantly flew open. Before you stood a short , petite redhead with glasses . A huge smile stained her face as she greeted you. 

"My oh my! Aren't you a cute one ! My name is Mey-Rin and I am SO excited to have you here !"

The woman pulled you inside , hugging you tightly . It was a bit awkward , but you were glad to see such a friendly face . Under her watch, you were certain you would fit in very soon. Once inside she led you to the dining room, pausing once inside . 

"Now sweetie this is where most of the magic starts here ... it's an easy job I'd say but I will warn ya , there's quite a few rooms in this old place!" 

You giggled , nodding in agreement . This was a big place , you hoped you would be able to keep up with her. 

"Now let me show you to our quarters." 

Mey-Rin walked up the stairs as you closely followed . After a few moments , passing various rooms and offices , you arrived in front of a set of two doors. Pointing to the left the woman gestures , "This one right here is mine if ya ever need me, and this one to your right is all yours .. I'll check in on you in a little bit." 

You entered the room , instantly noticing how well furnished it was for a maids room. Intricate patterns on satin filled the entire room . Placing your bag down on the bed , you began to undress , getting ready to call it a night . In an instant your bedroom door flys open as Mey-Rin enters , finding you in only your bra and panties . 

"O-Oh my..." The woman's face stained red , a short trickle of blood dripping from her nose .

You rushed to her side , helping her to the bed to sit . 

"Are you alright?"

"O-Oh I'm fine , very fine ... You have such a ... lovely body ..."

You blushed immediately , almost forgetting you were half naked . Now sitting on the bed beside her , you noticed her staring your way. 

"[Your Name] D-Do you mind .. If I?..." 

Her voice trailed off as she reached over , placing one hand between your legs . Carefully she trails her fingers over your panties , sending chills down your spine . You pulled the red head in , pressing your lips hard against her own . Gently pushing you down back onto the bed , she places her other hand higher , rubbing your breasts . A small moan escaped your lips as she moves her fingers underneath your underwear , quickly rubbing your clit. Lips moving down your neck she mumbles , "Oh we're going to have so much fun together..." 

Placing one last kiss on your lips , she grins , soft kisses trailing down your body . Your thighs were shaking . Slowly she pulled off your panties , tossing them onto the floor . Soft kisses trailed your thighs - But this wasn't enough , you wanted more . You pulled the woman's head in , moaning out as her tongue teased your entrance . Now focusing on your clit , you moaned louder feeling two fingers slip inside . You grasped onto her hair , feeling how close you were . 

Your thighs still shaking , your head slams back onto the pillow as you moan out , reaching your climax . 

Out of breath and still shaky , Mey-Rin lays beside you , placing a soft kiss on your cheek . 

"Yep working with you more often”


	8. Ciel X Reader

It was an unusually warm day when you made your way to the Phantomhive estate. As a struggling business woman , it was important for this product deal to go through. Although you were confident , it was a little nerve racking meeting the 'famous' Ciel Phantomhive. He was young but almost everyone believed he was some genius mastermind. 

Now at the front door , you knock lightly , waiting patiently for an answer . You were soon greeted by his butler , Sebastian. The polite butler invited her in , escorting her up into the master's office. You stepped inside , Ciel instantly standing to greet you . You briefly shook hands and were seated as Sebastian left the room. 

"Welcome, I think you know what we are here to discuss."

"Y-Yes I believe my new toy product line would be a perfect addition to the Funtom Corporation supply." 

"I have reviewed the the sketches and charts you have sent to me , and they are wonderful ideas . However..."

"However?"

"I just feel like there is something missing in this deal..." He faded out as he smirked. 

"I don't understand ... I'm perfectly open to lowering my percentage—"

"No, it's not that ... I just really think I should be getting more out of this deal . Since of course this deal would help you succeed quite a bit ..."

"I'll do anything , I refuse to leave here until we make a deal." 

"Anything, huh?"

You sat still as he rose from his desk, coming around , now standing directly in front of you. That sexy smirk still on his face he spoke up , "You're beautiful ..." Ciel placed his hand gently on your chin, lifting your face slightly. You blushed ,  mumbling in response , "T-Thank you ." 

Leaning down he pressed his lips against your neck , whispering , "I know how to please a woman ... I'd be glad to agree on the deal if you don't mind having a little fun with me first, huh?

His icy breath sending chills down your spine , you could only nod in agreement . 

"Good girl ..."

He pressed his lips hard against your own , one hand moving down to caress your breasts. Small, soft kisses trailed your neck. He moves his hands down to your waist, slipping his fingers under your top. In a swift moment he pulled the garment up over your head , leaving your body vulnerable . 

He pulled back and paused for a moment, smirking as he loosened the buckle from his hands . Only in his underwear , you could see how hard his member was. You placed your hand over it , stroking it gently through the cloth. Already throbbing in your hand , you pulled his underwear down , leaving his shaft exposed . You placed one hand at its base while teasing the tip with your tongue . Low moans escaping the mans mouth , he demanded , "I want you , now ..." 

Forgetting about the stupid deal , you wanted him bad in that moment. Quickly you pulled down your skirt and panties , leaning back into the chair. Ciel teased your entrance with his tip before thrusting himself inside of you. You moaned out loudly , the man smirking as he placed one hand over your mouth . As he pushed himself inside of you your moans escaped from his firm grasp . He removes his hand , kissing you hard. You moaned and screamed as his thrusts were faster , causing your thighs to shake . 

Once last thrust was all you needed as you moaned out with pleasure , reaching your climax as you feel his load deep inside of you . Pulling out , he kissed your cheek and painted as he smiled , "Oh it's been a pleasure doing business with you ."


	9. Sebastian x Reader

The whole day had gone by as a blur. Simply a dream too perfect to be thought of as true. The day began with a perfectly planned breakfast followed by a romantic picnic in the park and finally drinks and dancing at a local party. You soon returned to the cabin and were shocked to find you had not been tired. 

Still insisting that you needed rest Sebastian carried you off wedding style into the large bedroom you had woken up in just this morning. The lingering scent of large pink rose candles filled the room, helping you relax as much as you could knowing shortly you would go through 10x the excruciating pain you dealt with while signing the contract. 

You had laid back on the bed as Sebastian briefly left the room. You held your hand up carefully observing the beautiful engagement ring he had given you not too long ago. Although the process has and will be painful you were still fully satisfied with yourself. You finally managed to find the love of your life who you plan to happily spend the rest of eternity with. Everything about him drove you crazy. He may not have seen it but to you he was the perfect man. 

Sebastian soon returned, obviously ready for bed. He came in shirtless, which had both pros and cons. The sight of his scars nearly made you sick. On the other hand, he was gorgeous. Although he never seemed to workout he was very muscular. You soon caught yourself gazing up at him. You quickly shook your head and glanced down. He chuckled, carefully lifting your chin to meet his eyes, "What are you staring at?"

Embarrassed, you managed to choke out, "You're very attractive, dear.."

He chuckled once more and for a split second you noticed a dark blush creep upon his pale face, "I am? I don't quite see it but I'll have to take your word for it. You on the other hand, you're simply breath taking. Every single detail about you drives me mad. Well what I'm trying to say is you're simply beautiful, {Insert Your Name}."

You blushed a dark crimson, turning away and laying back down, facing your back towards him. You crossed your arms and whispered, "I'm nowhere near beautiful. "

He laughed and sat down beside you on the bed, placing a supportive hand on your side, "You're more than beautiful, now stop saying you aren't. And even if you weren't beautiful, I'd still love you the same as I do now. You're perfect, so believe it."

You blushed even darker doing all you could to hide your face from him. Compliments had been new to you. All your life you avoided contact with boys. He let out a loud sigh and whispered, "You can't avoid me forever."

You finally turned so you would be laying on your back. You avoided all eye contact with him, focusing your eyes towards the ceiling. Before you knew it Sebastian had been on top of your body, pinning your arms onto the bed. He smirked and whispered, "Admit how beautiful you are."

Accepting his challenge you stuck your tongue out at him and shook your head, "Never."

He sarcastically sighed and whispered in a seductive tone, "I guess I'll just have to prove it."

You blushed dark as he slowly and gently kissed down your neck. Quite embarrassed yet glad at the same time, soft moans escaped from your mouth. He smirked, silencing your moans by placing his soft plump lips against yours. You could barely stand how good you already felt just being so close to him. 

Out of breath, he slowly pulled away and whispered once more, "Do you feel beautiful yet?"

Although you truly did, not wanting the moment to end you replied, "Nope. Still ugly."

He sighed and happily trailed his ice cold finger tips down your neck and onto your chest. You bit down hard on your bottom lip. He unbuttoned the top part of your nightgown just enough to reveal your chest. Even more embarrassed now that a part of your body had been exposed, you turned your head away. He gently moved your head back , "You're just so beautiful..."

He placed soft kisses down your chest, gripping onto your breasts as he headed lower. You moaned out with pleasure. Nearly begging you whispered, "Sebastian, please..."

He smirked, fully removing the nightgown, along with your panties, placing soft, wet kisses along your inner thighs, "Only if you agree that you're beautiful."

You moaned out and whispered, "I'm beautiful, I'm beautiful! Just please!"

Finally satisfied, he removed his dress pants and boxers, gripping onto your thighs. He slowly pushed himself inside of you. You screamed out in pain, as you were a virgin you had been warned it would hurt. After a few moments the pain drifted off and the pleasure took over. You moaned out as he trusted in deeper and faster. The pleasure had now been too much to handle. You screamed out his name, tightly gripping onto your own breasts. At the same moment you felt yourself begin to leak out. You moaned even louder as a signal to your lover you were almost ready. He gripped onto your thighs tighter, loudly moaning out your name. After a few moments you felt your lover begin to leak out as well. You moaned out his name, feeling your juices quickly mixing together. Satisfied, he pulled out, breathing heavily. He leaned down, gently kissing your lips. You smiled bright and whispered, "Being this close to you, this is the happiest I've ever been..."

"No, No... Don't ever say that.. We still have a few days.."

"I refuse to lie. I'm ready Sebastian. I'm at my happiest, that is what the contract said. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you..."

He gently held your hand, "I have to devour your soul..."

His eyes burned red as he leaned in closer.

"Will it hurt?"

"Only a bit... I love you."

"I love you too."

Before you knew it all went black once more. A sweet blissful silence filled your ears. This was the end of your mortal life. Everything would change after this moment. 

....................................................................................................................................

A/N : Always a sucker for Sebastian ... I do admit I stole this out of my book Blood and tweaked it a bit but I HOPE YOU ENJOY NONETHELESS


	10. Yes, Master: Sebastian x Reader AU

As the head of the Phantomhive estate, [Y/N] had little time for fun and games. However, you always made sure to make time to mess with Sebastian. After all, he did have to answer to your every wish. Sitting in your office, ignoring the never ending stack of paperwork in front of you, decided it was time to begin the games. "Oh Sebastian, come here won't you!"

Within seconds the tall man entered the room, forcing a smile onto his face, "Yes M'Lady?"

"I'm just so bored... Is there anything you can do to help?"

"What would you like to do? How about a trip into town-"

"No, no that won't do... How about we play a game?"

"A game of chess?"

"No you idiot- We are going to play my favorite game, I name a command and you must comply."

"Of course... young master."

With a smirk on your once straight face, you could imagine the fun you would have. 

"Sebastian, come give me a kiss~"

Knowing he could not deny the request, he moved to your side, placing a small peck on your cheek.

"What was that? I meant a real kiss, like you mean it."

Without hesitation his lips met yours, pulling away within a few seconds.

"Hm, that's a start. But we aren't done yet... Remove my gloves..."

He quickly met your command. You moved your fingertips to his lips, slowly sliding your fingers into his mouth. 

"Mmm~ that's right, now suck on them..."

"Is this really necessary?"

"That was an order!"

Slipping your fingers from his lips, he stood in shock, a slight sense of concern showing through. 

You removed your blouse and corset, slipping your skirt down to your ankles. 

"Master..."

"Yes?"

"Don't tempt me..."

"This isn't your game - your urges don't concern me. Now stand still, no moving."

His bulge already apparent, you stroked the cloth of his pants, outlining his shape. Feeling his length twitching beneath your fingers you smirked, "Are you alright?"

"J-Just fine, master..."

"I want another kiss"

"Just one?"

"Don't sass me-"

Before you could even finish he pressed his lips hard against your own, you both now moving in unison. Trailing kisses down your neck he murmured into your warm skin, "I warned you..."

You wanted him so bad, you couldn't even think of a sassy remark to fire back with. The kisses trailed even lower as you began to rub your thighs together.

"S-Sebastian..."

Moving down to your breasts he gently nipped at your breasts with his teeth, "Yes master?"

You grabbed his hand, forcefully pulling it down between your legs. 

"Please..."

With a smile he caressed the lining of your underwear, your juices already soaking through. You let out a soft moan as his fingers slipped beneath the thin garment, lathering up your juices with a single finger, vigorously rubbing your clit. His entire focus on such a sensitive area, it wasn't long before you could feel a tight knot in the pit of your stomach, a feeling ever so exciting. 

"S-Sebastian... I'm close-"

Within moments your eyes rolled back, climaxing all over his icy fingers. The game wasn't over just yet - you were the boss and you knew exactly what you wanted. Something came over you, an indescribable urge to feel him throbbing inside of you. 

Standing from the chair with wobbly legs you pushed every single item off of your desk, letting your underwear slide down to your ankles. Bending over the sturdy desk you arched your back, revealing your entirety to him. 

"I want you inside of me, right now, and that's an order!"

"With pleasure..."

Without the slightest warning he roughly pushed his member inside of you, the feeling nearly taking your breath away. 

Giving a moment for you to adjust to his size, it wasn't long before he pounded your throbbing pussy, increasing in pace with each stroke. 

"Y-Yes!~"

Grasping his fingers through your long locks, you could feel that you were already close. Moving your ass back in rhythm with his own pace, he smacked your ass hard, the vibration sending you over the edge. 

"R-Right there, I'm going to-"

Screaming out with pleasure, he grunted with one last stroke, releasing his seed deep inside of you.

Pulling out gently your fluids combined slowly dripped down onto the floor. Both of you breathless, Sebastian stood before you, pleased with the work he had done. 

"Master, shall we play this game again soon? I enjoy it quite a bit."


End file.
